


You Made WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

by Nyghthawk28



Series: Stark Misadventures [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), drunk, inventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghthawk28/pseuds/Nyghthawk28
Summary: Pepper left him so he does what Tony Stark does best.Get Drunk and Invent Shit.





	You Made WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

You Made WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

by Nyghthawk28

 

There is no nice way to say this, Pepper left him. 

No more break nonsense.

No I need some space or some time.

No just another Tony Stark is a NO.

Tony Stark can be my Boss but as a boyfriend he's SHIT!

To add extra twist to the screw you, this happened right after the whole "Civil War" bullshit. Even Pepper sided with Captain America. Who cares if the Bastard left him for dead in fucking Siberia.

Fuck it. Tony went to his tried and true method of dealing with things.

He got drunk off his ass, locked himself in his workshop, and invented whatever demented thing his pickled brain came up with.

 

%% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %%

 

Two weeks later Rhodney finally came and dragged his hurting friend out of the workshop with the help of Friday via and Iron Man suit. Together they got the pickled and almost fermented inventor into a shower and into bed.

It wasn't until a three days later he found out what Tony had been up to.

 

%% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %% %%

 

"You made a WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Rhodney in pure shock.

"A killer Fem-bot."

"With-"

"Machine gun boobies,-"

Wide eyes.

"- a meat grinder pussy,-"

Wider eyes quick crotch check.

"-and a rocket launching anus."

"gah"

"Did I mention it looks like Pepper."

Rhodney fell out of his wheelchair lost between hysterical laughter and simply terrified horror.

Several minutes later when Rhodney could finally talk and was seated back in his wheelchair he could only ask one thing.

"What's her name?"

 

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- Idea just came to me and I had to write it down. Enjoy and I hope it makes you laugh. ^_^


End file.
